


Stolen Glasses

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Derek Hale Wears Glasses, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Panic Attacks, Sleepiness, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Jamie Stilinski's been best-friends with Derek Hale since she was five years old. Her brother Stiles thinks she made him up, because Derek's never been to the house.Derek and Jamie have lived together since they were nineteen, always following each other no matter what.When someone steals Derek's glasses, he doesn't know what to do because the culprit has left the library.~*~“I was in the fucking bathroom,” Derek growled at him, Jamie put her hand on Derek's shoulder as Stiles and Scott both took a step back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	1. History Lesson

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jamie Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Stolen Glasses**

  
**Chapter 01:** _History Lesson_

  
Oldest child of Noah Stilinski, older half-sister of Stiles. Older step sister of Scott McCall, older adoptive sister of Isaac Lahey. Step-daughter of Melissa McCall.

Jamie Stilinski was born to Noah Stilinski and Grace Chambers in April of 1987, Noah was 22 years old while Grace was 20. She left Jamie with Noah one day and never came back. It was discovered that she'd had cancer and hadn't told him. Jamie had been three years old, Noah was twenty five and a Deputy with the Beacon County Sheriff Station. They were never married, but Grace's parents never fought to get custody of Jamie so Noah was a single parent of a four year old when he met Claudia Gajos. 

When Claudia met Noah, the first thing that Noah had said to her was that he was the single father of an energetic four year old daughter. Claudia had laughed not believing him, she'd only been 19 years old while he was 26. They married in 1992 and Mieczyslaw "Stiles" was born in April of 1994. Jamie used to sit with Stiles and have him do puzzles or read with him while their mother was sick. Claudia died in 2004, Stiles was alone with her while Jamie was with Derek and Camden Lahey. 

In January of 2005, Derek, his older sister Laura and younger sister Cora lost all their family aside from their Uncle Peter Hale when their house caught fire. Peter moved the three of them to his apartment in New York. Jamie moved to New York when she turned 19 a year before her father married Melissa McCall. 

Stiles had at the age of four years old met Scott McCall and become enamoured with him. While Jamie since the age of five had Derek Hale as her best-friend. Stiles thought he was imaginary because he never came to play but Jamie just explained that he wasn't like Stiles or her. 

Melissa and Noah married sometime in 2007 after dating for over a year. Scott and Stiles were excited about being actual brothers. Jamie wasn't too sure about having another brother as Stiles had always been a handful. Melissa and Noah, fostered Isaac Lahey after Jamie found out from Camden that he was being abused at home. In late 2008, Isaac was adopted into the Stilinski-McCall family, at first he was living with Melissa and Noah until he started having multiple panic attacks so he went to live with Derek and Jamie in New York. 

In 2011, Jamie, Isaac and Derek moved back to Beacon Hills. Cora was given the option of staying in New York or moving back with them but she couldn’t decide. Until Laura decided that she and Cora would be moving back to Beacon Hills as well. Laura never liked the idea of Derek never being able to contact her if he needed her. He never did, he always called Jamie over Laura. Laura was over protective when it came to Derek, even though he was an adult. Derek blamed it on the fact that he could barely see without glasses or contacts in.

Now that they were back in Beacon Hills, Jamie was working at the High School as the school counsellor three days a week. Derek was travelling an hour both ways every day to either work or University. When he was home he was usually asleep when Stiles and Scott dropped in to see Jamie and Isaac. Scott and Stiles always assumed that Derek didn't like them, until they met Cora at school with Isaac. Cora had explained that Derek was busy ninety percent of the time and wasn't great in social situations. 

Stiles and Scott had both tried to probe Cora for more information, they'd even tried Jamie and Isaac but they'd all refused on the grounds that they had to meet Derek to understand him. Jamie knew more about Derek than what Cora did, she knew that it was one of his exes that had killed the entire family save for Cora, Laura, him and Peter. Although Paige had loved Derek, it was their first relationship one that lasted six months. After Paige, came Kate Argent the woman who would light the Hale House on fire out of spite. Long after Kate was Adam who cheated on Derek and made him think that love wasn't for him after all. Sure Derek had his crushes on both the female and male persuasions but he didn't think he could find someone. Jamie always assured him that there was nothing wrong with him whatsoever. 

Jamie on the other hand spent an equal amount of time working and helping talk Isaac through panic attacks and nightmares. Noah and Melissa didn't mind so long as if any of them ever ran into any trouble they talked with them – after all they were their parents. 


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case of the stolen glasses.
> 
> “I took my glasses off because they were getting annoying and I needed to piss, so I sat them on the table...”

**Chapter 02:** _The Library_

  
_Story set at the end of 2012._  
"Call Jamie," Derek said into his phone as he sat in the library, he'd gone in to do some research while his best-friend took her one of her younger brothers to a psychologist appointment. Derek had set his glasses down to give his eyes a break while he went to the bathroom and when he'd returned to the table his glasses were missing but everything else was still there. Derek looked under all his papers, in his bag under the book before giving up as Jamie answered the phone.

'Derek? What is it?' Jamie questioned, glancing into the back seat of her car where Isaac was snoring lightly, he always slept straight after his appointment.

"Jamie, someone stole my glasses...you know those ones that help me be able to see," Derek exclaimed, leaning back in the chair and having everyone turn to him angrily. 

'Calm down, Der,' Jamie sighed, as she drove back from San Francisco which was where Isaac's psychologist was. 'Talk to me,'

Derek took a deep breath before he spoke to try and calm himself down. “I took my glasses off because they were getting annoying and I needed to piss, so I sat them on the table...” Derek said pausing as he started getting looks again. “Went did what I had to, came back and they were gone! Jamie who just take someones expensive glasses? When all their stuff is clearly still at the table?”

'It was just your glasses? Not your laptop or anything else?' Jamie was perplexed, someone must have liked the glasses more than anything else. 'Let me guess, you don't have your contacts on you,'

“Fuck no, Jamie can you get me? Laura has my car and I really don't feel like calling her,” Derek said, he knew that his sister Laura would pick on him about it so he refused to call her.

'Fine, I'm still at least two hours away...can you handle it until then?' Jamie questioned, as she continued to drive, she could always call one of her other brothers to pick Derek up but the problem was Derek had only met Isaac. Isaac living with them was the reason that he'd only ever met him, and not Scott or Stiles.

"I can't see a damn thing Jamie," Derek hissed and ran a hand over his face, he didn't want to have to resort to asking the librarian about the large print books. 

'I can call Cora...but you would have called Cora. What about one of my brothers?' Jamie suggested, as she got stopped in traffic and Isaac slowly woke up. “Go back to sleep kiddo,” Jamie glanced in the back again as Isaac shook his head and pulled out his phone. “Isaac,” Jamie sighed still listening to Derek whining on the other end of the phone.

"Jamie I need them to see what I'm reading you know that," Derek muttered pausing to take a deep breath before he continued. "I'll go talk to Mrs Wood,"

Derek hung up with Jamie and pushed his chair out while pocketing his phone, most people knew he was in the library on Friday's so they generally left his things alone. Derek walked over to the desk, turning around to see if his things remained untouched before he asked about getting at least on of the books he'd been using in large print. 

Two hours later, Jamie had pulled up in the library car park with Isaac asleep again in the back of the car. Derek was sitting under a tree with his laptop bag and phone, he'd given up trying to finish researching. Jamie watched as Derek stood up, still completely disgruntled over someone stealing his glasses, they hadn't exactly been cheap. Derek walked over to the car and peered into the back seat before opening the front passenger door and climbing in. 

“Hey, so no one stepped forward after your little rant?” Jamie asked, as Derek sat down and looked at her, his eyes clearly blood shot from straining to read. 

“Fuck no,” Derek sighed throwing his head back against the seat as Jamie started the car again. “Can we just go home?” Derek and Jamie had lived together since they were nineteen, first in New York and then when they moved back to Beacon Hills when they were in their early twenties.

“Yeah, I have a feeling Isaac knows something about your glasses,” Jamie said, remembering that Isaac had looked at his phone before he'd fallen asleep again. “Just wait until we get home, he's not doing to good at the moment,” 

“You think so?” Derek yawned, he was ready to just sit down and watch a movie with Jamie. 

“I do, and since it's the first weekend that you're actually home...do you want to maybe have a movie night with my brothers?” Jamie suggested, as she headed back to their apartment. 

“Movie night?” Derek raised his eyebrow looking at Jamie as they passed the sheriff's station and saw Jordan and her dad talking in the parking lot.

“Yeah, we'll get your favourites and fall asleep in the lounge like we did when Isaac first moved in with us,” Jamie said waving as she saw both Jordan and Noah wave to them. 

Jamie, Derek and Isaac arrived back at the apartments parking lot and pulled in parking the car before Jamie was waking Isaac up. Isaac grumbled, he didn't want to be woken up, both Derek and Jamie rolled their eyes. Jamie smiled at the two of them before they were getting out of the car and heading up to their apartment with Jamie messaging Stiles and Scott and inviting them for pizza and movies. The second they were inside Isaac headed for his room intending on sleeping for at least another hour. 

“Isaac, sweetheart did one of the others find something today?” Jamie asked before Isaac had made it into his room. “Isaac?”

“Yeah...Stiles thought he found some new glasses,” Isaac muttered, Jamie looked at Derek who was starting to scowl. 

“Damn it that kid needs to learn to stop picking up everything he finds,” Jamie sighed, it was just like Stiles to pick up every thing he saw no matter if it had an owner or not. They were lucky he never came home with stray animals. 


	3. Meeting Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woah, slow down Mischief. It's not the end of the world if he falls asleep,” Jamie laughed wrapping her arms around Stiles before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Hi Scotty, we're making the pizzas tonight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More coming soon. :)

**Chapter 03:** _Meeting Stiles_  
Jamie watched as both Isaac and Derek disappeared down the hall to their rooms before she was heading into the kitchen to make pizza dough. Ten minutes later and Derek had returned to the kitchen after putting his contacts in, he'd wear them until his glasses turned up. Derek leaned against the kitchen watching as Jamie pulled out various ingredients before she was making the dough and putting it aside to rest. Derek pulled out the toppings and between the two of them they started cutting them up ready to put on the pizzas. 

“You know, we've been best-friends since we were five years old and in the last twenty years I've only met Isaac...and seen one of your other brothers for maybe a total of fifteen minutes,” Derek said as he thought about it, he was never sure which brother was there when he'd slip past them into the bathroom and then back to bed. 

“And whose fault is that?” Jamie smirked turning to face him as she grated the cheese, while he cut up some capsicums. “It sure as hell isn't mine,”

“Studying takes it out of me...and then we moved,” Derek admitted, it was partially his fault that he was never around but that was due to change soon. 

“Oh Der, well tonight you can meet Scott and Stiles,” Jamie smiled at him as they finished cutting up the vegetables and set them into little bowls. “So long as you don't fall asleep before they get here,” 

“Fine, I'll stay awake,” Derek muttered smirking at her as he moved to rest his chin against her shoulder. 

“Good, because tonight we're finally making Scott watch at least one Star Wars movie,” Jamie said, she knew that Stiles was bringing them because he'd said as much. “I still don't know how that boy has never seen them,”

“Maybe because you said that Stiles told you it was a 'brother sister thing'?” Derek suggested shrugging as he readjusted his glasses on his nose. 

“Something like that, Stiles will probably lock the doors so no one can escape,” Jamie laughed as the two of them started to busy themselves with making coffee. “Isaac might join us or he'll stay asleep in his room,”

Both of them didn't count on Isaac joining them for the movie night, if anything he'd grab some pizza and then disappear into his room and sleep. Isaac's psychologist appointment had ended with him going to his psychiatrist and getting his medication changed. The change and adjusting was going to do a number on him and he liked to stay cooped up in his room when that happened. Derek and Jamie wouldn't force him out if he didn't think he could handle it. 

As they were finishing up making the coffee's Derek heard Isaac cry out in his sleep, Jamie motioned for him to go check while she went and got the door as she'd heard the unmistakable clunk from Stiles' Jeep Roscoe. Jamie opened the door and saw Scott and Stiles clambering out of the Jeep with Stiles telling Scott that he wasn't allowed to fall asleep. Scott rolled his eyes he had no intentions of staying awake for the full movie. 

“Jamie! Scott said that he wants to sleep!” Stiles exclaimed the second that he saw Jamie standing with the door open. “I thought you said we'd get to meet the sexy car's owner tonight. But the sexy car is gone,” Stiles added motioning to the drive way which only held Jamie's beat up Toyota. 

“Woah, slow down Mischief. It's not the end of the world if he falls asleep,” Jamie laughed wrapping her arms around Stiles before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Hi Scotty, we're making the pizzas tonight,”

“Hey Jamie. Thank you for sticking up for me,” Scott grinned, Stiles pouted before he was thrusting the DVD's into Scott's arms.

“Where is the mystery owner?!” Stiles questioned, Jamie still hadn't answered his question and he was getting impatient.

“Relax, he's in with Isaac,” Jamie answered pausing for a second before she was having to grab hold of Stiles' arm. “Stiles, no, not tonight leave Isaac,” Jamie's voice took on an authoritative tone as she warned Stiles against racing to Isaac's room. 

“Was today?” Scott questioned, Jamie nodded in reply which made Stiles stop trying to worm his way out of what he liked to call her death grip. 

Meanwhile, Derek was sitting on the edge of Isaac's bed with the teenager wrapped in his arms. Isaac had his head buried in Derek's shoulder as he'd been asked to talk about what happened after his mother had died. Sometimes Isaac would talk in his sessions, often times he would remain silent he was never made to talk. Derek sat rubbing Isaac's back until he felt him relax enough to tell him what had happened. 

“Isaac, breathe with me,” Derek spoke calmly as he kept his arm around Isaac's shoulder the teenager unwilling to move. “Do you want me to get Jamie?” Isaac nodded, sometimes what he needed was Jamie and not Derek. “Okay, I'll get her to come in,” 

“Thanks...” Isaac mumbled, Derek smiled at him before he let go of Isaac and the teenager grabbed hold of his pillow. “I'm sorry...” Isaac mumble as Derek stood up to leave the room. 

“It's not your fault, don't ever think it is,” Derek told him before he sat back down again, and started talking. “Did Jamie ever tell you that she helped me?” Isaac shook his head and hugged the pillow to his chest. “It's a story for another time, I'll get her now,” 

Isaac watched as Derek stood up again and left the room, to be replaced by Jamie walking back in and sitting beside him. Jamie wrapped an around around Isaac and kissed the side of his head as she hugged him. Isaac let a tear slide down his cheek before he was hugging both the pillow and Jamie at the same time. 

Before Jamie had gone into Isaac, she'd managed to finally introduce Derek to Stiles and Scott. Stiles was staring at Derek the entire time that Jamie had been talking. Scott had rolled his eyes, knowing that Stiles was going to go on for hours when they went home later that night. Jamie couldn't help but laugh before she'd disappeared into Isaac. 

“So you are actually real?” Stiles questioned walking over to Derek and poking him in the arm. 

“Yes,” Derek rolled his eyes grabbing hold of Stiles' hand to stop him from poking him again. “Jamie said you'd do this,” 

“Jamie said you wore glasses. But you're not wearing glasses?” Stiles stated, Derek raised his eyebrow at the teenager wondering exactly how Jamie put up with three brothers. 

“Stolen today,” Derek stated, Stiles eyes went wide when he realised what he'd done.


	4. Star Wars or Captain America?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found...I found some glasses today, they were all alone. No one around,” Stiles rambled, Derek looked at Jamie and then glared at Stiles. 
> 
> “No one around my ass! They were sitting on my OPEN laptop, my book bag and papers were there too,” Derek stated, taking a deep breath before Stiles interrupted him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. More coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _Star Wars or Captain America?_  
 _Seven hours earlier._  
Derek had just taken his glasses off and set them down on top of his laptop and the books that he'd been studying in before getting up and going to use the bathroom. He had been fairly certain that no one would take them as he'd been going to the library every Friday for the past two years since he and Jamie had returned to Beacon Hills. Most people knew well enough that Derek's things weren't to be touched. 

Stiles and Scott had gone into the library to grab what Stiles considered important research material, a book on the history of Beacon Hills. He hadn't seen Derek put the glasses down on the table at the far end of the library, nor had he seen him walk away from the table towards the bathroom. Stiles simply thought that the glasses had been abandoned and figured that it was his civic duty to give them a new home. 

“Dude, how sweet are these?” Stiles questioned, picking up the three hundred dollar glasses in his right hand before pushing on top of his head. 

“Man, put them back someones probably just gone to get a book,” Scott told him, as he slung his arm around his brother. “Come on, we promised mom we'd get the book and head home,”

“There's no one around,” Stiles said as he quickly tried the glasses on and decided that he liked them. “I'm keeping them, give me the book,” Stiles stated taking the glasses off and sticking them securely in his jacket pocket and putting his own glasses back on. 

“Stiles, seriously? What if...” Scott started to say before Stiles was dragging him off towards the librarians desk and checking the book out. 

“No. We don't think like that. No,” Stiles stated handing over the book and his library card to get scanned before the two of them were walking from the library towards Stiles' Jeep Roscoe.

_Present time._  
Stiles gulped looking at Derek and then at Scott as he fumbled in his jacket pocket to find the glasses that he'd picked up hours earlier. Derek raised his eyebrow at Stiles and Scott, wondering exactly what was going on. Stiles panicked when he couldn't find the glasses in his jacket. Scott rolled his his eyes at his brother before he was backing away from Stiles.

“Stiles, you never stick anything in your jacket,” Jamie called from Isaac's bedroom as she sat rubbing the teenagers back. “Isaac, sweetheart you need to breathe,” 

“I...I don't know what happened,” Isaac mumbled trying to get his breathing under control as he rested his head on Jamie's shoulder. 

“It's okay, just remember that no one can hurt you here, not ever,” Jamie told him wrapping her arms around him tightly before kissing the side of his head. “Stiles and Scotty are here for dinner if you want to come out, but if not that's totally fine too,”

“Can I sleep more?” Isaac asked, hugging Jamie still with his pillow in his arms as he started breathing normally. 

“Of course you can sweetheart,” Jamie smiled at him, Isaac half smiled before he lay back down and curled into his pillow. “Der, Sti, Scotty and I'll be watching a movie in the lounge,” 

Isaac nodded into his pillow before closing his eyes and drifting off to a restless sleep again. Jamie stayed sitting with him for a little longer before going out to kitchen to finish making dinner. Derek was standing with his arms folded across his chest sending daggers to Stiles. Jamie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Derek kissing him on the cheek before she turned to her brothers. 

“So Stiles, do you have anything to say for yourself?” Jamie asked as she turned around to face her baby brother after Derek grinned at her and kissed her on the nose. “Thanks Der,”

“I...I...thought...” Stiles stumbled over what to say before he looked at Scott as if to say 'help me man,'.

“You're on your own brother,” Scott said stepping backwards but not before Jamie had a chance to grab hold of his arm.

“Oh no you don't. Both of you start talking,” Jamie said not loosening her grip on Scott's arm. “Now, or I call mom and dad and you explain to them,” 

“I found...I found some glasses today, they were all alone. No one around,” Stiles rambled, Derek looked at Jamie and then glared at Stiles. 

“No one around my ass! They were sitting on my OPEN laptop, my book bag and papers were there too,” Derek stated, taking a deep breath before Stiles interrupted him. 

“They were abandoned!” Stiles exclaimed, Jamie groaned what part of what Derek had said did her little brother not understand.

“I was in the fucking bathroom,” Derek growled at him, Jamie put her hand on Derek's shoulder as Stiles and Scott both took a step back.

“Derek, sweetheart. Breathe,” Jamie said turning to face Derek as she put aside the pizza that she was making. “And Stiles, put the glasses on the counter and go get the movie ready,” 

Stiles mumbled a half-arsed apology as he set the glasses on the kitchen counter before darting out of the kitchen. Scott didn't say anything before he was following his brother out of the kitchen. Scott moved to walk towards the lounge, but stopped when he heard noises coming from Isaac's room and made his way towards his other brothers room first. 

“Scotty, don't even think about it,” Jamie said, she knew that Scott was always worried about Isaac, but Isaac didn't want Scott he wasn't comfortable with him sometimes. 

“But Jamie,” Scott whined, reluctantly turning around and heading back towards Stiles in the lounge room.

“No ifs, ands, buts or coconuts! Lounge now,” Jamie pointed to the lounge before she was heading back down to Isaac's room. “Der, clean your classes and then put them away,” 

In Isaac's room, he'd managed to roll a little too far and fall onto the floor in a heap. Jamie sighed, but laughed when she saw Isaac stick his head up from underneath the blanket and pouted at her. Isaac mumbled before he struggled to get free from the covers before giving up.

“Help?” Isaac grinned innocently while yawning, Jamie nodded before she was untangling the teenager and pulling him to his feet. 

“Of course sweetheart, you okay?” Jamie asked as Isaac gave her a half smile and put his head on her shoulder. 

“What movie are we watching?” Isaac asked curiously, yawning before he was lifting his head up and looking at Jamie. 

“Who knows, probably Captain America if Stiles has his way,” Jamie shrugged, Stiles had a love for Captain America as evidence of his favourite well worn shirt. “And we both know that Der won't be opposed to watching Chris Evans,”

“Yeah, but they don't need to know that,” Isaac said as he wrapped his arms around Jamie before he sat back on his bed. “She changed my medication again,” 

“Jamie! Hurry up or you'll miss the beginning of A New Hope!” Stiles all but yelled from the living room as he forced himself to press pause so that Jamie and Isaac had time to get down. 

“Or Der will have to deal with staring at Han and Luke,” Jamie laughed, before her attention was back on the last thing that Isaac had said. “I know sweetheart, and it'll take you some getting used to,” Jamie said kissing the top of Isaac's head as she stood to go back out the living room. “Come on, you can sit with me,”

Derek was trying to sit on one of the sofa's comfortably until Stiles sat himself down and haphazardly through his legs up onto the sofa hitting Derek in the groin. Derek groaned before roughly pushing Stiles' feet off him and glaring at him. Scott held back a snicker as he looked at his brother and then older man. Jamie and Isaac emerged from the bedroom with Isaac heading straight for the sofa that he and Jamie usually occupied with Derek. 

“Stiles what did you do?” Isaac asked yawning as Jamie sat on the sofa before she pulled the blanket down from the back and tossed it to him.

“The ass kicked me,” Derek said, still holding his groin as Stiles had, had his shoes on. 

“Stiles, shoes off. And then apologise to Derek,” Jamie stated, as she got under the blanket and then looked at Scott. “Scott, you don't have to stay awake for the movie,”

Stiles kicked his shoes off and then mumbled a half-assed apology to Derek which got him a cushion thrown at him. “What the hell was that for?” Stiles gasped, staring at Derek who just smirked.

“You know exactly what it was for,” 


End file.
